Nabriho Nikrausarthbert
Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert(AKA Nabriho) is the main protagonist of Nabriho'ulbon's World. Background It is unknown when she was born, though it is implied to be somewhere close to Durdam Lane. Not much has been revealed about Nabriho's early life prior to the beginning of the series. What is known is that her parents died at a young age, leaving her orphaned; it is unknown who took care of her after their death. She previously attended primary school, though not much is told about her time there aside from the fact that the people there helped her through the death of her parents, and that it was where she met Noblu. Some time after primary school, she enrolled in The Pink Army and was accepted despite her young age. It is unknown how long she was in the army. At the start of the series, she was kicked out of the army by The Pink Leader for saving a member of The Black Army and was forced to leave campus. After being kicked out of the army, she flew to Durdam Lane and settled in Edd's house alongside his roommates Tom and Matt. Appearance her appearance has changed constantly throughout the coarse of the series but in general, her hair is neon pink with light green highlights without hair dye. The top of her hair has two points similar to Tord's, albeit longer and thicker. She has neon brown jerboa ears and a neon brown tail that's black at the end. In Chapter 1, part of her hair was fashioned in a ponytail held up by a red bow with the rest almost reaching down to her legs. She wore a blood red long sleeve hoodie with no shirt underneath and reached down to her thigh, black fishnets, and orange and blue sneakers. Underneath her hoodie, she wore a neon magenta bra and gothic black panties. She did not wear any make up in this chapter. In Chapter 2 and some of Chapter 3, her hair was in one large ponytail similar to Mawile's jaw from the Pokemon series and the same color as it was in Chapter 1. She wore a white PPG tank top, dark blue jeans and pink sandals licensed by Sketchers. Underneath, she wore neon dark purple pantie's; it wasn't stated what bra she was wearing in this chapter. She had on black eyeliner and bubblegum pink lipstick for make up. Also in Chapter 3, it was mentioned that she lost her right eye contact lens at ASDF LAND, revealing it to be red. In Chapter 3 in Matt on Matt Action 2 while playing as The Evil Sorceress of Evil, she wore a Gothic black strapless dress that had a slit for her right leg, and Gothic black high heels, and a black thorn crown. Her hair had a curl at the bottom and was black with purple streaks and glistening ash gray tips and her points now drooped downwards due to hair gel. For makeup, she had on plum lipstick, ebony eyeliner, and dark purple mascara. In Chapter 4, she wore a black tank top with white straps that had golden buttons and went down to her blood red skirt and neon brown and black sandals. Her hair was dyed neon light green with neon pink streaks, though the glistening grey tips were still intact. Her hair had been let down(though it would later be tied up in a neon cyan hair bow when her Edd would go searching for his lucky can) and there was still a curl at the end from the previous chapter. She wore an angelic white bra, though it was later stated in the chapter that it was neon tangerine. It is not stated whether or not she removed the makeup from the previous day, or if she kept it intact like with her glistening grey tips. In almost all of Chapter 5, her hair has been cut, dyed neon dark purple with neon fire orange streaks and with the glistening grey tips still intact, and fashioned in the style of Lady Gaga's bob. She wore a Rhapsody of Fire t-shirt, a System of a Down hoodie, ripped dark blue jeans, black fishnets, and ebony black Hunter's Boots. In the epilogue of Chapter 5, she wore a System of a Down Hand/Eye tee, a Rhapsody of Fire hoodie with the artwork for Visions from the Enchanted Lands imprinted on it, neon light purple fishnets, torn neon navy blue jeans that went down to her knees, and ebony black high heels. Her hair had been straightened and was dyed ebony black with neon crimson highlights. Relationships Tom At the start of Chapter 1, it first seems that Tom despises Nabriho for moving into his old room. However it is later revealed that he actually fell in love with her at first sight and becomes the first character to have sex with her. He is shown to be very protective of her, wanting to keep her and making sure no one else can have her. In chapter 5, when Ben comments that Nabriho should become a porn star when she grows up, he lashes out at him, screaming that "NO WAEsic IS SHE GON' GO ON 2 GET HER ASS FUCKED BY MEN WITH STD'S!!" implying that he also cares about her health. Despite their overall good relationship, at the start of Chapter 4, they got into an argument over what happened the previous night, ending with Nabriho yelling "U R A HEARTLESS BASTERDsic!!" before hitting him with her purse. Edd Nabriho is shown to be very supportive of Edd, helping him find his lucky can in Chapter 4 and attempting to comfort him almost every time he broke down into tears in Chapter 5. Matt In Chapter 4 and 5, Nabriho seems to express some concerns towards Matt's condition and deeply cares about him. Noblu Noblu has been shown throughout the series to be a toxic friend to her. She frequently trash talks about her and her friends, outright saying that she doesn't give a shit about them nor their problems. It is also shown that she views her "friend" as more of a punching bag and slave than anything else, with her not being able to find anyone to use as either of these two things after Nabriho's firing being the reason why she left the army. Despite all of that, Nabriho views her as her childhood friend, having known each other ever since primary school when Noblu would punch her in the face whenever she bitched about how sad she was about the death of her parents, and she has a friendly relationship with her. Trivia * She and Noblu are both 14 years old. * She and Noblu have known each other since primary school. Gallery Category:Females Category:Original Characters